Besessen
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Jemand geht einen Deal mit dem Teufel ein, um sich an Bulma zu rächen. YamchuBulma und VegetaBulma


Titel: Besessen/Possessed  
  
Status: Abgeschlossen  
  
Rating: R (zensiert)  
  
Genres: Angst, Drama, Horror, Humor, Lemon, Thriller  
  
Spoiler: Nein!  
  
Warnings: Fluchen, ‚tiefe' Sprache, Rape  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
A/N: Das hier ist eine A/U! Viele Dinge sind verschoben, oder nie passiert, OOC ist gang und gäbe. Vieles Offensichtliches stellt sich als falsch heraus.  
  
Inspiriert wurde diese Fic von "Dancing with the Devil", eine Story rund um Halloween.  
  
-  
  
Nein, er war nicht verrückt. Aber ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht ein wenig exzentrisch, auch als radikal bezeichenbar. Besorgt, um isie/i. Verliebt, vernarrt, bezaubert, betört, entbrannt, entflammt, entzückt, gefesselt, liebestoll. Verrückt? Gut, nach ihr. Aber konnte man das schon als Obsession bezeichnen? Manisch ... Ja, so würden sie ihn wohl darstellen. Aber niemand kannte sein kleines, dunkles Geheimnis. Keine Menschenseele ahnte auch nur von seiner kranken Leidenschaft, seiner geradezu perversen Besessenheit. Doch wer könnte es ihm verdenken? Jeder normale Mann, der auch nur einen Blick auf sie warf, musste einfach sofort hin und weg sein.  
  
Sie war die schönste Frau des Planeten, nein, des ganzen Universums. Ihr Lächeln ließ die Sommersonne vor Neid erblassen. Ihre Haare flatterten stets seidig und gesund, und umrahmten ihr elfengleiches Gesicht. Ihre Augen strahlten geheimnisvoll und zogen einem in seinen Bann, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Ihre rosigen Lippen versprachen honigsüße Freuden. Die Worte, die ihrem Mund entkamen, klangen melodischer als jede Oper eines noch so berühmten Komponisten. Ihr noch immer mädchenhafter Körperbau verhieß die paradiesischste Sinnlichkeit.  
  
Sie war die Personifikation der Vollkommenheit. Sie war das höchste Glück auf Erden, zumindest versprach sie es dem Mann, zu dem sie gehören würde. Sie war sein ... gewesen. Sie würde wieder sein werden. Ihm allein musste sie gehören.  
  
Niemals würde er zulassen, dass sie ein anderer berührte. Selbst die Blicke, die ihr von männlichen Wesen zugeworfen wurden, gingen ihm gegen den Strich. Doch dank ihres Berufs hatte er ja nicht viel zu befürchten.  
  
Sie war nicht nur die bezauberndste Erscheinung des gesamten Galaxien-Systems, sie besaß auch noch Einsteins Intelligenz. Ihre Klugheit ließ sich nicht messen, niemand konnte ihr auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen. Ihr messerscharfer Verstand schreckte meist die Männer ab, doch gab es trotzdem einen, der sich nicht durch sie bedroht fühlte. Ein iMann/i, der es nicht einmal verdiente, so genannt zu werden, da er nur ein minderwertiger Affe war. Ein widerlicher Hurensohn, sein Vater hatte das Schicksal längst ereilt, das auch ihm beschieden war. Niemand machte sich an seine Freundin ran, außer er legte es darauf an, seine Vorfahren frühzeitig wiedersehen zu können. Dann könnte er ihm nämlich behilflich sein.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Da muss ich dich leider korrigieren, mein gehirnamputierter Prinzverschnitt", säuselte Bulma zuckersüß, ohne im Geringsten darauf zu achten, dass der gerade Angesprochene eine unnatürlich rote Hautfarbe annahm, und diese keineswegs Verlegenheit zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. "Denn ich gehe hier erst weg, wenn ich das Programm fertig installiert habe, GEHT DAS IN DEINEN VERDAMMTEN SCHÄDEL REIN?" Sie war es wahrlich leid, nur ständig nach Vegetas Pfeife tanzen zu müssen, seine bescheuerte GR-Kapsel (wer hatte sie geritten, dieses Teil für ihn zu konzipieren?) reparieren zu müssen. Wenigstens musste sie nicht für ihn kochen, obwohl ... Dann hätte sie ihn vergiften können, vielleicht war er deswegen so vorsichtig?  
  
"Jetzt pass mal auf, du aufgedunsene", es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht mehr viel brauchte, zu explodieren, "TUSSE! Ich bin der Saiyajin no Ouji und wenn du deinen Arsch nicht sofort Richtung GR bewegst, dann werde ich dich dorthin tragen müssen ... Denn anders wirst du dich nicht mehr fortbewegen können!! Ist das klar?!" Warum machte der Saiyajin sich eigentlich noch die Mühe sie mit Worten überzeugen zu wollen? Sie hatte doch schon oft genug bewiesen, dass sie ihr Gehirn nicht dafür einsetzte, um zu checken, was gut für sie war und was nicht. Und sich gegen den Ouji zu stellen war definitiv nicht auf der richtigen Seite zu finden.  
  
Bulma schenkte dem aufgebrachten Vegeta ein kleines Lächeln und drehte sich einfach in ihrem Bürostuhl um, den Rücken jetzt ihm zugewandt, und programmierte weiter.  
  
Vegeta, der sich schon viel zu viel gefallen lassen hatte, explodierte augenblicklich. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", schrie er und seine Hand sauste auf sie zu, im Unterbewusstsein malte er sich schon aus, wie er sie an den Haaren zu seinem GR ziehen würde, doch seinem Plan war kein Gelingen beschieden. "AHH!!" Der Saiyajin zuckte zurück. "Was ... was hast du getan, du dämliche Schlampe?!" Irgendeine Art Energiefeld war um Bulmas Körper aufgebaut und hatte ihm den Zugang zu ihr verweigert. Dieses verdammte Weib hatte eindeutig zu wenig zu tun! Wie sonst sollte sie so einen Schutzschild entwickeln? Sie hätte die Zeit sinnvoller nutzen können, wenn sie an seinem GR ein paar Updates installiert hätte.  
  
Grinsend drehte Bulma sich wieder um. "Oh! Hast du dir die Finger verbrannt? Ich bin halt eine heiße Braut, das solltest du doch inzwischen wissen, was?" Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf hin und her. "Der Schild ist praktisch, damit kann ich mich ausgezeichnet gegen tätliche Angriffe deinerseits zur Wehr setzen." Nicht, dass er ihr schon mal wirklich etwas angetan hätte, aber es gab nun mal für alles ein erstes Mal. Das wusste Bulma so gut wie niemand sonst. Schlagartig wurde die Wissenschaftlerin wieder ernst. "Verzieh dich, geh essen, oder sonst was. Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich den GR repariere, wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, oder hast du was an den Ohren? Nur, je länger du mich aufhältst, desto später kannst du wieder trainieren. Hast du wenigstens jetzt alles verstanden, oder soll ich es noch mal wiederholen?"  
  
Vegetas Zorn wuchs beinahe ins Unermessliche. Was wagte ... sie es ...? Er war so wütend, dass er nicht mal schreien konnte. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben. Das würde sie büßen! Doch nicht jetzt. Nicht sofort. Sollte sie ihren Willen haben, sich solange in Sicherheit wiegen, wie sie konnte. Denn er allein wusste, dass sich die Dinge bald ändern würden, dann hätte sie nichts mehr zu lachen.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?", wollte der rothäutige Mann von seinem Gegenüber wissen. "Du kennst die Konsequenzen und kannst ..."  
  
"Ja, verdammt! Ich kann mich ja auch so nicht mehr umentscheiden, weil ich den Wisch schon unterschrieben hab, oder, Oni?"  
  
"Schon gut, kein Grund sich so aufzuregen, Süßer ..." Er deutete seinem ‚Vertragspartner' sich bereit zu machen, wie es zuvor besprochen worden war. Der Schwarzhaarige befand sich schnell sitzend, umringt von zahlreichen flackernden Kerzen, in dem kalten Raum. Oni schnippte einmal mit den Fingern und der Raum dunkelte sich weiter ab, bis nur noch die kleinen Flämmchen der Kerzen Licht spendeten.  
  
"Mach endlich", wurde der Teufel aufgefordert. "Mein Gott, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
"Bitte nicht in diesem Ton, ja? Diese Art von Flüchen wird hier in der Unterwelt nicht sehr gern gehört ..." Er grinste - ja, diabolisch - und tat aber dann doch, wie von dem Erdenbewohner verlangt. "Ganz ruhig jetzt ... Kein Wort darf über deine Lippen kommen, nicht einmal ein Schrei, sonst funktioniert es nicht, nicht vergessen, Bürschchen!" Oni hielt seine rechte Handfläche auf und materialisierte einen okkult anmutenden Dolch, der im lodernden Schein der Kerzen nur so funkelte.  
  
"Fang an." Mehr sagte er nicht, er schrie auch nicht. Nicht einmal ein noch so kleines Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
  
Onis Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze, während er genüsslich mit seiner Arbeit anfing. Mit trägen Bewegungen schleifte er den Dolch zuerst noch mit einem herumliegenden Stein - das diente größtenteils zur Verunsicherung seines Schützlings - und dann schnitt er dessen T-Shirt auseinander und legte eine muskulöse Brust frei. Mit gespreizten Fingern platzierte er seine Hand über der Stelle, die sein Herz beschützte und fühlte andächtig dem stärker werdenden Klopfen. Oh, wie süß! Er hatte ja doch Angst. Seine roten Augen bohrten sich in die schwarzen Gegenstücke seines Gegenübers, gleichzeitig hob er seine Hand, die den Dolch mit sicheren Fingern umschloss. Er brauchte nicht mal hinsehen, diesen äußerst einfachen Eingriff hatte er schon zigmal gemacht, und nur sehr selten war einer draufgegangen. Oni konnte den Schmerz sehen, in seinen Augen, als sich das scharfe Messer millimeterweise tiefer in seinen Brustkorb senkte, exakt durch die Rippen hindurchmanövriert. Doch der Mann hielt Wort, oder besser: den Mund[MS1].  
  
Oni fühlte das Blut über seine Hand fließen, warm und klebrig. Der frische Geruch nach Leben flutete seine Sinne und ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. Wie lange schon war er nicht mehr so berauscht gewesen? Ein oder zwei Tage? Es gab ja so viele, die ihre Seele dem Teufel verkauften und im Gegenzug seine Kraft erhalten wollten. Natürlich hatte er sich gemausert. Verlangte er früher nur, dass die Leute brav zur Kirche gingen - bis heute fragte er sich wie ihn die Schlosser und Bauern so zahlreich austricksen hatten können in der frühen Hauptstadt - so war es nun schon von vornherein für seine Ansucher klar, dass sie verlieren würden. Merkwürdig, wie viele es immer waren, die alles gaben für ein bisschen Macht. Selbstverständlich arbeitete der Teufel nicht kostenlos, seine Bezahlung war leistungsorientiert und wenn jemand, wie der schwarzhaarige Kämpfer hier, die absolute Kraft besitzen wollte, nun, dann musste er auch willens sein, alles dafür zu tun, alles dafür zu geben. Mit seiner Seele würde Oni ohnehin nicht viel anfangen können, die war schon so zerfressen, dass man sie schon fast nicht mehr als solche ausmachen konnte. Aber sein schwarzes Herz ... Hm, eine absolute Delikatesse mit eingelegtem Hirn oder frittierten Hodensäcken (es gab auch viele Männer, die sich eine Geschlechtsumwandlung nicht leisten konnten). Oder auch mit beiden, das war dann immer sein HHH- Mahl. Hahaha, zum Schlapplachen.  
  
*Aber zurück zum Thema*, ermahnte sich Oni streng und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe. Langsam trennte er die Venen- und Arterienzu- und Abflüsse ab, drückte die Rippen genügend auseinander, dass er das noch in lebender Systole gefangene Herz entnehmen konnte.  
  
In dem Augenblick brach der schwarzhaarige Mann zusammen, kippte bewusstlos nach hinten und schlug von einem dumpfen Geräusch begleitet auf. Seine Atmung verklang und auch das Herz, das der Teufel noch in seiner Hand hielt, hörte zu schlagen auf.  
  
"So ..." Der Rothäutige erhob sich und verstaute das frische Organ in einem speziellen Kühlgerät. Dann öffnete er ein kleines Fläschchen, das die Seele des am Boden Liegenden einzog und sie sicher verwahrte. Nachdem alles wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz stand, ließ sich Oni dazu herab, den Mann zurückzuholen. Zwar nicht ins Leben, aber das war ja schon von vornherein klar gewesen.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Na ... endlich ..." Vegeta stemmte sich vom Boden im steten Kampf gegen die ungeheure Schwerkraft. "Dachte ... schon, sie ... braucht ewig ..." Jetzt lebte er schon zwei Jahre bei ihr, und sie schien noch immer nicht zu begreifen, wo ihre Prioritäten zu sein hatten. Es war kaum zu fassen! Aber es war einfach nicht mehr umkehrbar. Seit dieser Nacht ... Da der Saiyajin Liegestütz machte, konnte er sich nicht an den Nacken fassen. Seit dieser unheilvollen Nacht, in der er - er konnte gar nicht daran denken. Er hatte sie zu seiner Mate gemacht, wie hatte das passieren können?! Noch nie hatte er sich darum geschert, seine ‚Partnerin' zu finden, so wie all die anderen Saiyajin es zu tun gepflegt hatten, damals ... auf Vegeta-Sei. Wieso musste er sich auch an diese hässliche - gut, er gab zu, dass sie nicht ganz so grauenerregend aussah - Xanthippe binden? Wieso musste es unbedingt Bulma sein?!  
  
Der Saiyajin konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf sein Training, als er besonders stark vom Boden angezogen wurde. Zentimeter für Zentimeter drückte er sich in die Höhe und verharrte einen Augenblick.  
  
Seine Gedanken flatterten wieder herum. Vegeta hatte nie etwas von einer unfreiwilligen Gemeinschaft gehört, warum also hatte er sie gebissen? Ein Wink des Schicksals? Fortuna war ihm nicht hold - das hatte man an seinem bisherigen Lebensverlauf deutlich gesehen -, also musste die Sache mit Bulma eine weitere Bestrafung sein. Und das war sie ohne jeden Zweifel. Sie war wie ein Dorn in seinem Auge, und das nur, weil er seinen Dorn einmal nicht beherrschen konnte. Das war nun seine ewige Strafe, denn er konnte sie nicht töten, ohne mit ihr zu sterben. Verfluchtes Bond!  
  
*Verfluchter GR!*, dachte Vegeta, als er brutal auf den Boden klatschte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso schaffte er keine 230G mehr ...? "W-Was ...?" Die Anzeige reflektierte sich in der spiegelnden Innenauskleidung der Trainingskapsel und ließ den Saiyajin ungläubig die Augen zusammenkneifen und wieder aufreißen. Warum stand da 270G ... 280 ... 300G ...? *Was soll das?* Er konnte kaum noch seine Zunge bewegen um ein paar Laute zu formen, während er mit Schrecken der wachsenden Gravitationsanzeige zuschaute, bis er nur noch schwarz sah. Eine rettende Ohnmacht hatte den Saiyajin eingeholt und verhinderte es, dass er die grauenerregenden Geräusche ertragen musste, die das Splittern von Knochen und das Durchbrechen dieser von Fleisch und Haut mit sich brachten.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Armer Prinz ... Ich hab fast Mitleid mit dir, DU ABGEFUCKTER HURENSOHN!!" Yamchu sah lächelnd durch das Bullauge der Kapsel und ergötzte sich an der Agonie Vegetas. Oh, wie lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick warten müssen? So unendlich viele Jahre hatte er die Erniedrigung in seinem Herzen getragen, ein Herz, das nun nicht länger in seiner Brust - oder irgendwo anders - schlug. Yamchu lachte böse in sich hinein, doch rasch fasste er sich wieder. Schließlich war er ja noch gar nicht fertig. Vegeta hatte sein Kommen nicht spüren können, da der Wüstenräuber ohne Herz und Seele auch keine Aura besaß, die ihn verraten konnte. Und die vage Vermutung, dass sich der Saiyajin vielleicht im GR aufhalten könnte, war Yamchu nur zu sehr entgegengekommen. Mit Bulma musste er natürlich anders umgehen.  
  
Zumindest war durch ihre Eltern keine Störung mehr zu erwarten.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Ouch!", fluchte Bulma leise vor sich hin. "Schon wieder ..." Seit sie herausgefunden hatte, dass ihr kleines Abenteuer mit ihrem Hausgast nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war, fühlte sie sich nicht gut. Der kleine Satansbraten, der in ihr heranwuchs, verursachte mehr Schmerzen, als bei seiner derzeitigen Größe anzunehmen wäre.  
  
"Schon gut", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin beruhigend und strich über ihren Bauch. "War nicht so gemeint ..." Obwohl bei dem Vater schwer etwas anderes herauskommen konnte.  
  
Jetzt trug sie also auch noch Vegetas Brut aus. Das war aber nicht inbegriffen im ‚Du kannst hier trainieren, essen, schlafen'- Pakt, den sie ihm einst angeboten hatte. Nicht, dass sich der verdammte Saiyajin auch nur eine Sekunde drum scheren würde. Schließlich hatte er ja das bekommen, was er wollte. Wie es mit ihr weiterging, wie sie mit den Konsequenzen fertig wurde, ging ihn seiner Meinung nach nichts an. War er ja beim Sex selbst auch nicht gerade zärtlich mit ihr umgegangen, warum also jetzt plötzlich eine weiche Seite entwickeln? Nicht, dass Bulma auf Softies stand, sie mochte es schon rau. Aber, dass er sie gleich blutig beißen musste?!  
  
Bulma hatte einfach kein Glück mit Männern. Erst diese Lusche von Yamchu, der es noch nicht mal annähernd schaffte, seinen Mann zu stehen. Der verweichlichte Wüstenbandit, der in seinem Universum gar nichts anderes kannte, als seine egoistischen Wünsche. Er hatte geradezu so getan, als würde sie sein Eigentum sein. Nicht die geringste Freiheit, hatte er ihr zugestanden. Es war ein Wunder, wie sie es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Doch das war nun schon seit fast drei Wochen Vergangenheit. Nach diesem Reinfall mit Yamchu war Vegeta gerade die richtige Abwechslung in Bulmas turbulenter Fahrt durch die Tiefen und Tiefestiefen ihres Liebeslebens gewesen.  
  
Die Sache mit dem Saiyajin war für sie längst abgehakt, aber das Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug, könnte die Angelegenheit ein wenig komplizieren. Zuerst war sie geschockt gewesen, als sie von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, doch als sich der erste Nervenanfall gelegt hatte, lernte sie das ungeborene Balg leiden, und jetzt ... Jetzt wollte sie es unbedingt austragen. Schließlich war es auch ein Teil von ihr! Vegeta brauchte nichts befürchten, er würde ohnehin kein Mitspracherecht haben ... so einfach war das.  
  
"Ah!" Die Schmerzen waren ungewöhnlich stark dieses Mal, wenn sie mit Verlauf der Schwangerschaft so zunahmen, konnte Bulma sich ja auf was gefasst machen. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie seitlich vom Stuhl kippte und das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Du ... hohles Flittchen ..." Yamchu stützte sich mit einem Arm auf Bulmas Werkbank ab und taxierte den regungslosen Körper seiner Frau. "Dass du es mit ihm treibst, hab ich ja gewusst, aber dass du ... das Mating- Ritual durchziehst ... das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht." Nach einem weiteren Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht der türkishaarigen Wissenschaftlerin, fügte er noch ein "Billige Schlampe" hinzu.  
  
"Aber egal", meinte der Wüstenbandit im Anflug eines plötzlichen Stimmungswechsels und klatschte in seine Hände. "Du siehst ja, was du davon hast ... Du leidest, was er leidet ... Aber da du ja noch lebst, heißt das, dass auch der Affe noch nicht krepiert ist. Hm ..." Nachdenklich fasste er sich ans Kinn. "Oh, ich hab's! Da werde ich mir wohl euer emotionales Bond zu Nutze machen, mein Schatz, was hältst du von der Idee ...? Ich wusste, dass sie dir gefallen würde. Ich kenne dich nun mal, besser als du selbst oder irgendjemand sonst!"  
  
Selbstverständlich hörte Bulma kein Wort von dem, was Yamchu sprach. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, wie er sie mit Leichtigkeit hochhob und hinaustrug.  
  
Die Dämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt, als der ehemalige Z- Senshi mit seiner Fracht im Garten auftauchte. Seine Schritte führten ihn zielstrebig zur Raumkapsel, in der Vegeta noch immer Höllenqualen durchleben musste. Yamchu erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit, schließlich brauchte er den Saiyajin ja noch lebend. Von außen fuhr er die Schwerkraft herunter, ohne darauf zu achten, es langsam zu tun, da sonst irreversible Schäden an gerade anwesenden Personen entstehen konnten.  
  
Lautlos ließ sich die Luke öffnen und Yamchu trat ein, beförderte Bulma an das gegenüberliegende Ende der Kapsel. Er war ein wenig aufgeregt, immerhin hatte er seine Macht noch nie ausprobieren können. Seine Kraft bündelnd öffnete Yamchu seine rechte Hand und schon hielt er ein Paar Handschellen darin. "Cool!"  
  
Mit diesen Hilfsmitteln kettete er Bulma an einen der zehn Stahlbalken, die von der Seitenwand der Kapsel zum oberen Brennpunkt ebendieser führten. Ihre Füße berührten kaum den Boden und ihr Rücken wurde durch die Schräge des Balken an die Wand des Raumschiffes gedrückt.  
  
Yamchu sog das Bild seiner Liebe lange ein, bis er schließlich ein wenig missmutig seufzte und sich dem zweiten Problem widmete.  
  
Vegeta lag in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes, sein Körper übler zugerichtet, als bei manchem Kampf, den er schon geführt hatte. Ein paar innere Organe waren wohl beschädigt, trotzdem schien kein wirklich lebenswichtiges Teil ausgefallen zu sein.  
  
Yamchu verzog das Gesicht, denn diesen ekelhaften Haufen wollte er bestimmt nicht anfassen. Aber er konnte ja auch anders. Zwei Finger bewegten sich in der Luft, machten die Bewegung vor, die Vegetas ohnmächtiger Körper nachmachte. Er wurde in die Höhe gehoben und Bulma vis-à-vis wie sie angekettet. Nach wenigen Sekunden bereits hatte sich eine neue Lacke gebildet. Die Saiyajin bildeten Blut wirklich schnell nach. Faszinierend. Mit einem angewiderten Grunzen ließ Yamchu den roten Lebenssaft von der Mitte der Kapsel verschwinden. Anschließend ließ er noch ein paar Kerzen erscheinen, für die Dramatik, versteht sich. Die Sitzung mit Oni hatte seinen Eindruck hinterlassen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch geduldig warten, bis die beiden aufwachten, dann konnte der Spaß losgehen.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Langsam tauchte sie wieder auf, erreichte Stück für Stück wieder ihr volles Bewusstsein, nur um sich zu fragen, ob sie nicht gerade einen Traum hatte. Einen Albtraum ... Aber nach dem Gefühl ihrer Handgelenke, die wie flammend brannten, war es real. Nur warum, um alles in der Hölle, hing sie hier angekettet ... Und wo überhaupt? Es war so dunkel, dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte, falls sie diese frei gehabt hätte. Ein paar Kerzen flackerten, taten der erdrückenden Dunkelheit aber kaum einen Abbruch. Nach einer Weile hatten sich ihre Augen an die geringe Helligkeitsstufe adjustiert, da erkannte sie mit Schrecken, dass sie sich in Vegetas Raumkapsel befand.  
  
*Was hat er vor?*, dachte sie panisch. Klar hatte sie den Saiyajin in letzter Zeit öfter beleidigt und so, aber das konnte sie leicht auf die Schwangerschaft schieben, von der er keine Ahnung hatte. Ihre Streite waren in letzter Zeit heftiger geworden, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, sie so zu erschrecken ... oder mehr.  
  
"V-Vegeta ...?", fragte Bulma zitternd und sah sich ein wenig um, soweit es ihr steifer Nacken zuließ.  
  
"Vegeta wird dir leider nicht helfen können." Yamchu entzündete mit einer ausladenden Bewegung die restlichen Kerzen, dass die Wissenschaftlerin jetzt die Kapsel überblicken konnte. Er stand in der Mitte des Raumes mit verschränkten Armen und musterte seine Frau langsam und eindringlich.  
  
"Was ... Yamchu? Was soll das?" Bulma fehlte schon die Kraft sich besonders nette Beleidigungen auszudenken. Ihr Blick war auf ihren Exfreund gerichtet, Vegeta, der am weitesten von ihr entfernt war, übersah sie völlig. "Lass mich hier runter ... Und was soll das heißen, Vegeta wird mir nicht ... helfen können?"  
  
"Du untreue Schlampe!" Yamchu schien ihre Fragen komplett zu überhören. "Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du es wagen, diesen Affenmenschen mir vorzuziehen?!" Langsam schritt er näher auf sie zu, die Kerzenlichter malten unheimliche Schatten auf seine Gesichtszüge. "Aber jetzt wirst du wieder mir gehören ... Niemand wird dich mehr berühren ... nur ich ... Hörst du?"  
  
"Y-Yamchu ...? Was ... was ist los?" Man konnte Bulmas Stimme anhören, dass sie allmählich tatsächlich Angst bekam. "Was tust du?" Er war ihr zu nahe, nur noch ein halber Meter trennte sie, doch er ging trotzdem immer weiter. Langsam aber unaufhaltsam. "Nein!!", schrie sie, als ein grauenhafter Gedanke sie durchzuckte. Er konnte doch nicht ... Er würde doch nie ... Ein Blick in seine blutrot leuchtenden Augen, ließ Bulma ihre Meinung überdenken. "Bleib weg von mir!" So gut sie konnte, versuchte sie sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien, doch die Handschellen waren keine Scherzartikel, außerdem meldete sich das Baby wieder in ihrem Unterleib. Ob Yamchu weggehen würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, sie war schwanger? Von Vegeta ... Wahrscheinlich würde ihn das nur noch wütender machen. Aber warum eigentlich? Wieso war er so krankhaft eifersüchtig? Es war zu Ende, Bulma hatte Schluss gemacht. Er hatte nicht das geringste Recht ...  
  
Bulmas hektische Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Yamchu bei ihr angekommen war und seine schwieligen Hände nach ihrer Bluse fassten. "AHH!!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Hoffentlich konnte sie Vegeta dazu bringen, ihr zu helfen ... Wo immer er auch war. Denn dem Saiyajin würde der Schmalspurkämpfer nichts anhaben können ... bestimmt nicht.  
  
Ein qualvolles Stöhnen ging beinahe im Zerreißen des Stoffes unter, doch Bulma konnte es trotzdem hören. Die Bluse war Geschichte und segelte in Einzelteilen zu Boden, gefolgt vom farblich abgestimmten BH. Da Bulma ihre Hände nicht einsetzen konnte, versuchte sie Yamchu zu treten. Auch wenn die Wissenschaftlerin ohnehin kaum die Kraft hatte, ihre Beine zu heben, sah sich Yamchu doch dazu veranlasst, sie auch an den unteren Gliedmaßen zu fesseln. Schließlich wollte er nicht mittendrin an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen werden. Eine Bewegung mit der Hand und prompt keuchte Bulma geschockt auf, als sie sich mit den Knöcheln am Boden festgefesselt fühlte. Sie sah hinunter und erkannte bestätigt, dass ihre Beine einen höchst einladenden Winkel zeigten. "NEIN!!" Der absolute Horror klang aus ihrer Stimme und noch immer versuchte sie verzweifelt sich irgendwie zu befreien. Sie versuchte Yamchu mit Worten zu überzeugen, doch der hörte gar nicht hin. Sein Blick ergötzte sich an ihren weiblichen Formen. Doch schließlich sah er kurz über seine Schulter, verwirrt folgte Bulma seinem Blick und erfasste nun endgültig die katastrophale, hoffnungslose Situation, in der sie sich befand. Wie konnte Yamchu Vegeta überwältigen? Der Saiyajin sah grauenvoll aus, bleicher als gewöhnlich im Gesicht, wohl auf den enormen Blutverlust zurückzuführen. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Bulma erkennen, wie er die Lippen leicht teilte, ob um etwas zu sagen oder um einfach ein weiteres, unvermeidliches Stöhnen auszustoßen, konnte sie nicht feststellen. Seine Lider flatterten einen Moment lang, bis er es schaffte, seine Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte. War er etwa von dem Weichei überwältigt worden? Warum ... hatte Yamchu keine Aura? Ein eisiger Schauer rieselte Vegetas Rücken herunter, als er daran dachte, dem Teufel höchstpersönlich gegenüberzustehen ... schon wieder.  
  
"Sie gehört mir, du dreckiger Bastard!", rief Yamchu in Vegetas Richtung und erfreute sich an dessen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Deine Berührung wird sie gleich vergessen haben ..." Ein teuflisches Grinsen verteilte sich auf seinem Gesicht, er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bulma und zerriss in einem Aufwasch ihren Rock sowie den Slip.  
  
"B-bitte, bitte nicht ...", flüsterte Bulma gebrochen, während sie verzweifelt versuchte nicht auf Yamchus Hände zu achten, die den Reißverschluss seiner Hose aufzogen. "Was ... was habe ich dir getan, dass du ..."  
  
"WAS DU GETAN HAST?!", fuhr Yamchu wütend dazwischen. "Du hast dich diesem wertlosen Bankert hingeworfen, wie eine billige Nutte!! DAS hast du getan, aber keine Angst, ich vergebe dir. Denn", fuhr er leiser fort und seine Hände umfassten Bulmas Hüfte, "jetzt gehörst du wieder ... MIR!"  
  
Bulmas Schreie verebbten langsam mit dem heiser werden ihrer Stimme, schließlich kam nicht einmal ein Keuchen mehr über ihre Lippen. Über Yamchus Schulter hinweg versenkte sie ihren Blick unverwandt in Vegetas Augen, die absolute Fassungs- und auch Hilflosigkeit bescheinigten. Während ihre Augen trocken blieben, erkannte sie mit Unglauben, dass die salzige Feuchtigkeit, die sie sich verweigerte zu vergießen, aus Vegetas Augen zu tropfen begann. Warum weinte er?  
  
~Es tut mir leid ...~ Er hatte nicht mal die Kraft, etwas zu sagen, also benutzte er das Bond, das sie zwar teilten, aber noch nie in Verwendung gekommen war. ~Es tut mir so leid ... Wie hätte ich auch ahnen können ...?~ Durch das Bond konnte auch Vegeta fühlen, wie es Bulma erging. Die Tränen kamen in immer größeren Mengen und benetzten die Wangen des sonst so beherrschten Saiyajin.  
  
~Kannst du es fühlen?!~ Bulma schrie in ihren Gedanken, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, warum sie scheinbar mit Vegeta telepatisch kommunizieren konnte. Sie fühlte, wie sie wund wurde von Yamchus Rauheit, er hatte sich nie zurückgehalten. Er hatte sich nicht viel verändert.  
  
Eine schier unendlich lange Zeit blickten sich Vegeta und Bulma einfach nur in die Augen - wobei der Saiyajin etwas verschwommen sah. Die Schmerzen, die von den zahlreichen Knochenbrüchen und -austritten hervorgerufen waren, ließen sich leicht ertragen, aber Bulmas seelische Torturen bereiteten ihm Höllenqualen, wie er sie noch nie erfahren hatte müssen. Und auf einmal konnte er es fühlen. Noch nie hatte er es gewagt, das Bond zu benutzen, aus Angst, sie könnte es merken und ihn darauf ansprechen, aber jetzt ...  
  
~Er wird ihn töten.~ Es war nur eine Feststellung. Was sollte er tun, um seinen Sohn zu retten? Frustration und unbändige Wut wallten im Körper des Saiyajin auf, doch all das half nicht, er blieb zu schwach. ~Er wird ...~  
  
Bulma öffnete ihren Mund und atmete schwer. Woher wusste Vegeta von ihrer Schwangerschaft? Doch irgendwie war das jetzt ohnehin egal.  
  
Yamchus Bewegungen wurden unkontrollierter, er näherte sich seinem Höhepunkt. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, die er bislang geschlossen gehalten hatte, und knabberte vorsichtig an Bulmas Nacken. Irritiert setzten seine Stöße aus, als er eine kleine Narbe entdeckte. *Oh, die Bisswunde ...* - "Du wirst ihn gleich für immer vergessen haben", hisste er in ihr Ohr und senkte den Kopf wieder. Die Wissenschaftlerin spürte seine Zähne kaum, wie sie sich in ihr Fleisch senkten, die Lebenslinie durchbrachen. "Mm", murmelte er und trank gierig vom blutroten Saft, entzog ihr die Kraft, die Augen offenzuhalten. Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren kam Yamchu endlich und ließ von seiner Frau ab. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war seine Kleidung gerichtet und ohne einen weiteren Blick auf eine der beiden anwesenden Personen zu verschwenden, drehte sich der Wüstenbandit zur Tür. "Hm, du warst doch nicht so gut, wie ich immer in Erinnerung zu haben geglaubt hatte", hörten sie ihn noch sagen, ehe er aus der Tür verschwand. "Aber für ein letztes Mal gut genug."  
  
~Du darfst die Augen nicht schließen!~, hörte Bulma Vegetas Stimme und zwang sich seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. Seit wann tat sie denn eigentlich, was er wollte? Sie wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan. Da sie ihren Kopf nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte, sah sie direkt Richtung Boden, ihre Beine waren mit einer Mischung aus Blut und Sperma verschmiert und ihre Scheide brannte wie Feuer. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf ein wenig seitlich, um Vegeta sehen zu können. Ihr Nacken fühlte sich taub an, doch das war ihr nur recht so.  
  
~Was hat er dir nur angetan?~ Obwohl Vegetas Körper selbst mehr schmerzte als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben - und das sollte schon was heißen -, so sorgte er sich doch auch um Bulma. Warum gerade jetzt? Jetzt, wo es zu spät war. Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen ... Es war zu spät, zu spät für Rettung. Er konnte es fühlen, wie das Leben Stück für Stück ihren Körper verließ.  
  
~Es tut gar nicht weh.~ Es war eine Lüge. Er wusste es. Und sie sah auch, dass er es wusste. Sie war jetzt müde, also schloss sie die Augen. Noch immer hing sie in dieser verächtlichen Position halb in der Luft, nackt bis auf die beiden Zeichen von Leben, die sie bedeckten und langsam verkrusteten. Zum Glück starb der Schmerz jetzt langsam dahin.  
  
Keine Minute später folgte er ihr.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Heavy, was? Als ich die Halloween- Fic gelesen hab, musste ich sofort an eine Vergewaltigung denken, bei der sie ihrem Geliebten unverwandt in die Augen sieht. Es war krank und pervers, aber es musste einfach geschrieben werden.  
  
Manchmal ist Horror besser, als immer nur "Mushy Stuff".  
  
Der Schild, der Bulma beschützt, ist übrigens genau auf Vegetas Energiesignatur ausgerichtet. So hatte Yamchu freie Bahn.  
  
[MS1]kept word, orbetter: his tongue 


End file.
